


It has done me good

by ifonlylifewereimmortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL, M/M, Magnus loves to reminisce, blink and you miss it engagement reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlylifewereimmortal/pseuds/ifonlylifewereimmortal
Summary: As Magnus sits at a Holiday party at the New York Institute, he can't help but reflect on past Christmases.





	It has done me good

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, it's been a very long time since I've updated anything. And yes, I have a work in progress that has an actual plot line and that I don't plan on giving up. But yes, I instead chose to write a short, plotless, fluffy Christmas story instead. Happy holidays.

“There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humor.” -Charles Dickens _A Christmas Carol_

 

* * *

 

Christmas was somewhat of an ambiguous time of the year for Magnus.  At best it meant cozy nights with Catarina and Ragnor, drinking whatever spiced drink was “in” that century and reminiscing. At worst it meant sitting alone without family, friends, meaningless company or even faith to instill in him the Christmas spirit.

 

More often than not it meant being entirely wasted in a room full of strangers, others who had nowhere to go but up on Christmas.   

 

This year, though. This year was different.

 

Magnus, for one, was celebrating the holiday in the New York Institute, which in itself was a momentous and stunning turn of events in his long, winding life. Even more so, and perhaps the reason he could not wipe the awed look off his face (although dear Isabelle’s decorations -- the towering Christmas tree donned in red and gold, the sparkling decorations, the seemingly infinite stream of ribbons and bows flowing across the room -- were quite breathtaking)  he was _enjoying_ himself. Honest to god enjoying himself. At a Christmas party. In an Institute.

 

He had danced with Catarina, their graceful steps perfectly on beat with the Christmas tunes played by an impeccably trained string quartet. Luke and he had chatted about everything and nothing, moving from Downworld politics to recommend date spots in a conversation that was almost as fluid -- a certainly as enjoyable -- as his dance with Catarina. Simon and Clary had entertained him with their childish yet refreshing antics, and Isabelle had boosted his already impressive ego by asking him to help her dress for a Seelie ball she was attending as a Institute representative later in the week.  

 

Jace had approached him, nodded his head yes to a question Magnus had asked somewhat fearfully, and then went to find Clary after muttering a quick “thank you for saving him.”

 

 _Thank the universe for bringing him to me_.

 

The only downside to the evening was the significant lack of quality time spent with the one and only Alexander Lightwood. Alec was, of course, busy fulfilling his duties as head of the Institute: charming dignitaries, welcoming visiting Shadowhunters, and making sure his decision to invite as many Downworlders as Shadowhunters didn’t blow up in his face (It was going beautifully, in Magnus’ opinion, but a few stubborn Clave members weren’t so impressed.)

 

“I’m sure he would much rather be sitting with you than working the room.” Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see Maryse Lightwood standing behind. He smiled and gestured toward the seat next to him, which she slid into.

 

“Hello, Maryse. Looking regal as always.”And she did. A red, knee length skirt, white cashmere sweater and her newest accessory -- her hair left long and flowing. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time Maryse had donned the painfully tight ponytails and buns that had been such a critical part of her once uptight, cruel persona.

 

“Yes, well, most people think I shouldn’t even be here. Might as well look good so they can’t talk about my outfit too.”

 

Magnus held out his champagne glass, the universal sign for _cheers to that_ and laughed when Mayre did the same. It was true, what she had said. As much push back as Alec had gotten for inviting Downworlders like Magnus, he had gotten it tenfold for allowing a deruned Shadowhunter to attend the oh-so exclusive New York Institute Winter Ball.

 

“I think Alec would challenge anyone who gives you trouble to a one-on-one duel,” Magnus said, scanning the room before eventually finding his Shadowhunter being dragged to the front of the room by his lovely sister.

 

“Yeah, I already had to calm him down after a Shadowhunter from the London Institute made some snide comment.” Magnus opened his mouth, likely to echo any sentiments Alec made earlier, but Mayre held up her hand with a small smile. “Save it. Anyways, looks like our boy is about to make a speech. Let’s make faces at him to see who breaks first.”

 

 _Our boy_ . _My Shadowhunter_.

 

“You’re on.”

 

\----------

 

“Brotherrr,” Isabelle slurred, “your speech brought the house down.”

 

Magnus watched as a subtle grin grew on Alec’s face, lighting up his face that, although always handsome, had been dimmed by fatigue. Alec’s friends and family had gotten to let loose after his speech as the night turned from ceremonial to celebratory, but Alec not so much. He hadn’t even had a sip of alcohol until a small after party-group gathered at their loft and Magnus had practically shoved a glass of whiskey into his hand.

 

 _Their loft_. Yeah, Magnus would never get over that.

 

Alec’s smile grew a bit more and he let out a slight chuckle as Isabelle stumbled away, her red stilettos digging into the carpet and her golden, glittery dress sliding slightly up her legs.

 

“You know,” Alec began, wrapping his arm around Magnus’s waist and leaning down to whisper in his ear “her compliment would mean a lot more if she hadn’t already said it to me at least seven times this evening.”

 

Mangus barked out a peal of laughter loud enough for the entire room to spare him a quick glance before returning to their conversations -- and their booze. He tilted his head up to place a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek.

 

“She’s right though,” he said quietly, looking directly into Alec’s gleaming eyes to let him know just how serious Magnus was. “No Shadowhunter, ever I think, has so vehemently defended the rights of creatures like me on such a public stage.”

 

Alec shook his head slowly in the way he does when he knows he needs to learn to take a compliment but still can’t quite bring himself to do it.

 

“And no Shadowhunter has ever had to do that defending with his a warlock and a Shadowhunters doing everything in their power to make him laugh. Which,” Alec said, with Magnus’ favorite boyish smile on his face “you both failed to do.”

 

Magnus shouted out a protest, taking a step away from Alec and putting a hand on his chest. By now the whole room was looking at their antics, but Magnus didn’t care in the least.

 

“Maryse yes, was a complete and utter failure.” Magnus heard a snort from somewhere behind him. “But, I made you smile at least three times.”

 

“Smiling isn’t laughing, love,” Alec said. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, ruffled his carefully styled mohawk (which would be a problem if Magnus wasn’t so entirely in love) and went to strike up a conversation with Luke and Catarina.

 

 _No, they aren’t the same thing. But they’re both so precious, my Alexander. So, so precious_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my works -- please let me know what you think!


End file.
